Goldar's Vice-Versa
Goldar's Vice-Versa is the twenty-ninth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Season 2 Synopsis At the Angel Grove City Juice Bar, all are preparing for the upcoming Vice Versa Dance (which is akin to a Sadie Hawkins' Day Dance, where the girls ask the boys to be their dates)—all except Adam, who doesn't want to go because no girl has asked him yet. However, Rocky and Billy—who have both recently accepted dates—convince Adam to come anyway, because they're convinced he'll have a good time. Meanwhile, Lord Zedd and Goldar see Adam's conversation with the other Rangers, and they come up with a plan—but never reveal what they plan to do, until, back in Angel Grove, a mysterious dark-haired teenage girl named Sabrina shows up to ask Adam to the dance. When Aisha tries to be friendly with this mystery girl, Sabrina is downright rude to her. Meanwhile, in another sub-plot, Bulk and Skull receive mysterious messages that lead them all over the city, because the messages all say, "We have something you're looking for." The twosome, who have been trying to find out who the Power Rangers really are, believe that whoever sent the messages has information about the Rangers' identities. Adam asks Aisha to spend the next afternoon with him and Sabrina, but Aisha is still reluctant to trust this newcomer. And her instincts prove her right when Goldar attacks with Putties and "Sabrina" turns out to be Goldar's partner and Rita's former Warrior, Scorpina. The twosome capture Adam and Aisha, binding them to a tree, and plan to use them as bait to trap the other Rangers. After learning from Ms. Appleby that there was no new girl named Sabrina at school, the remaining Rangers head for the Command Center, where Zordon reveals that Adam and Aisha need their help, as Goldar and Scorpina have captured them in the park. They morph and teleport to rescue their friends, but are impeded when they have to deal with not just the evil Warrior duo, but also a contingent of Zedd's Putty Patrollers. While Tommy battles Goldar and Scorpina, Billy, Rocky, and Kimberly make quick work of the Putties, and then Billy frees Adam and Aisha from their bonds with his Power Lance. The two remaining Rangers morph and join their friends, just as Zedd hurls one of his silver bombs to Earth, making Goldar and Scorpina—who transforms into a giant scorpion monster—grow to an enormous size. Zordon informs the team that the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord may not be enough on their own, so Alpha 5 has boosted the power output of the Thunder Ultrazord, should the Rangers need it. The Rangers summon the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord, who score the first hits against the evil twosome, but they strike back and score the same number of hits against the Zords. On this note, the Rangers summon Tor the Shuttlezord and combine all their Zords to form the Thunder Ultrazord, who fires its lasers and incapacitates Goldar and Scorpina, and they immediately retreat back to Lord Zedd's Lunar Palace. In the end, the Vice Versa Dance goes as planned, and Adam is finally asked to the dance by his latest crush, a girl named Sarah. And Bulk and Skull? Well, they didn't find the identities of the Power Rangers as they'd hoped, but a duo of girls who resembled them incredibly told them they had what the boys were looking for -— true love! Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) (as Steven Cardenas) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) (as John Bosch) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Royce Herron as Miss Appleby *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (U.S. footage) *Kazutoshi Yokoyama as Goldar (Zyuranger footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Sabrina Lu as Scorpina (uncredited) *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) Locations *Youth Center *Moon Palace *Command Center *Angel Grove High School *Angel Grove Park *Rock Quarry VHS Release *This episode was released as part of the White Ranger Series VHS line (the other two being "Where There's Smoke, There's Fire" and "Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun". Notes *This episode marks the only appearance of Scorpina (played by Sabrina Lu) since the arrival of Lord Zedd. She is never seen or mentioned again after this episode. Originally, this wasn't going to be the case, and Scorpina was going to make a comeback. However, the staff was unable to keep Sabrina Lu for more than just one episode, so she never appeared again. *Scorpina's alias while she masquerates as a human, Sabrina, is taken directly from the actor's given name, Sabrina Lu. *Romy J. Sharf no longer plays Alpha 5. Starting this episode, Sandi Sellner replaces her as the suit actress (though Sharf will return in Season 3 episode I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger as Elf #2) *This is the final episode in which the Thunder Ultrazord makes an appearance. *This is the only episode where Goldar and Scorpina go up against the Thunderzords. *Five of the Rangers (minus Tommy) all receive new morph shots where they wear vests of their respective colors. Tommy didn't get a new one in this episode because he got a new one in "White Light", which resembles the new one the other five Rangers got here. *First episode where the main henchvillains survive an Ultrazord attack. *Zordon said that the combined strength of Goldar and Scorpina required the Thunder Ultrazord; however, in "Return of an Old Friend", the Dragonzord, alone, was able to battle Goldar and Scorpina without any trouble or any help from the other Dinozords, despite the Dinozords being even weaker than the Thunderzords. *This is the final episode where Goldar or Scorpina take part in a Zord fight. *New credits debut in this episode (the third version this season), removing Austin St. John, Thuy Trang, and Walter Jones and replacing them with Steve Cardenas, Karan Ashley, and Johnny Yong Bosch, as well as action scenes of the new Rangers. *Also to note is this was the first episode aired after "The Power Transfer" and the cast change. *Laura returns after her first appearance in "Opposites Attract". *This is the last episode where Kazutoshi Yokoyama portrays Goldar in the Zyuranger footage. All of the shots of Goldar and Scorpina battling the Zords was archive footage from the previous season, which is why the Ultrazord never appears together in the same shot as them. *It appears that Aisha doesn't have a date to the Sadie Hawkins dance as she never mentions asking anyone and is not seen with a date at the actual dance. Zords *Thunder Megazord *White Tigerzord *Thunder Ultrazord Quotes :Scorpina: He who fights and runs away... :Goldar: ...lives to fight another day! Song *Combat Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode